uremalfandomcom-20200213-history
Job 30/kjv
: }|1| 30:1 But now they that are younger than I have me in derision, whose fathers I would have disdained to have set with the dogs of my flock. }} : }|2| 30:2 Yea, whereto might the strength of their hands profit me, in whom old age was perished? }} : }|3| 30:3 For want and famine they were solitary; fleeing into the wilderness in former time desolate and waste. }} : }|4| 30:4 Who cut up mallows by the bushes, and juniper roots for their meat. }} : }|5| 30:5 They were driven forth from among men, (they cried after them as after a thief;) }} : }|6| 30:6 To dwell in the cliffs of the valleys, in caves of the earth, and in the rocks. }} : }|7| 30:7 Among the bushes they brayed; under the nettles they were gathered together. }} : }|8| 30:8 They were children of fools, yea, children of base men: they were viler than the earth. }} : }|9| 30:9 And now am I their song, yea, I am their byword. }} : }|10| 30:10 They abhor me, they flee far from me, and spare not to spit in my face. }} : }|11| 30:11 Because he hath loosed my cord, and afflicted me, they have also let loose the bridle before me. }} : }|12| 30:12 Upon my right hand rise the youth; they push away my feet, and they raise up against me the ways of their destruction. }} : }|13| 30:13 They mar my path, they set forward my calamity, they have no helper. }} : }|14| 30:14 They came upon me as a wide breaking in of waters: in the desolation they rolled themselves upon me. }} : }|15| 30:15 Terrors are turned upon me: they pursue my soul as the wind: and my welfare passeth away as a cloud. }} : }|16| 30:16 And now my soul is poured out upon me; the days of affliction have taken hold upon me. }} : }|17| 30:17 My bones are pierced in me in the night season: and my sinews take no rest. }} : }|18| 30:18 By the great force of my disease is my garment changed: it bindeth me about as the collar of my coat. }} : }|19| 30:19 He hath cast me into the mire, and I am become like dust and ashes. }} : }|20| 30:20 I cry unto thee, and thou dost not hear me: I stand up, and thou regardest me not. }} : }|21| 30:21 Thou art become cruel to me: with thy strong hand thou opposest thyself against me. }} : }|22| 30:22 Thou liftest me up to the wind; thou causest me to ride upon it, and dissolvest my substance. }} : }|23| 30:23 For I know that thou wilt bring me to death, and to the house appointed for all living. }} : }|24| 30:24 Howbeit he will not stretch out his hand to the grave, though they cry in his destruction. }} : }|25| 30:25 Did not I weep for him that was in trouble? was not my soul grieved for the poor? }} : }|26| 30:26 When I looked for good, then evil came unto me: and when I waited for light, there came darkness. }} : }|27| 30:27 My bowels boiled, and rested not: the days of affliction prevented me. }} : }|28| 30:28 I went mourning without the sun: I stood up, and I cried in the congregation. }} : }|29| 30:29 I am a brother to dragons, and a companion to owls. }} : }|30| 30:30 My skin is black upon me, and my bones are burned with heat. }} : }|31| 30:31 My harp also is turned to mourning, and my organ into the voice of them that weep. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *